


Good To Be Home

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [63]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Idiots in Love, Liam's mom's name is Jenna, M/M, Surprises, Theo Raeken & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Theo Raeken Misses Liam Dunbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo heads home to surprise Liam after being away on pack business for three months.





	Good To Be Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Good To Be Home (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632779) by [lbp98l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l)



> For Manon. Just a little something for her birthday. <3
> 
> For the prompts "coming home," "car rides," and "surprises" from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/184063776563/send-me-a-number-along-with-a-ship-and-ill-write)

“I swear to god Theo if you don’t stop fidgeting I’m going to tie you up,” Stiles mutters, glaring over at him.

“That would be more threatening if I believed in god,” Theo retorts.

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Look, we’re almost home, okay? So just relax.”

Theo sighs, “We haven’t been home in three months, Stiles. And I get it. We had a job to do. But I miss Liam.”

“I know you do,” Stiles says. “I miss Lydia. But we’ll be seeing both of them soon.”

“Good because I don’t know if I can handle being in this car with you any longer,” Theo says. He laughs when Stiles grabs a chip out of the bag next to him and throws it at Theo’s head. It misses and hits the window. “You throw any more you’ll be cleaning them up.”

“It’d be worth it,” Stiles mutters.

“Just shut up and drive.”

It’s another two hours before they reach the outskirts of Beacon Hills. Theo’s leg starts bouncing as he starts thinking about how in just a few short minutes he’s going to be seeing Liam. He knows Liam is going to be home. He’d talked to Jenna the night before to make sure he would be. And also made her promise not to tell Liam about it.

He knows how hard it probably is for her. He just has to hope she didn’t cave. He wants to see the look of surprise cross Liam’s face when he sees him again.

Stiles parks the car in the street outside Liam’s house and the two get out, heading towards the door. The door is flying open before Theo has even made it halfway up the walkway, and Liam is standing there, staring at him with wide eyed shock.

“Theo,” he breathes.

“Hey Liam,” Theo says. “I’m home.”

Liam laughs and jumps down off the porch, running towards Theo, and launching himself into his arms. Theo stumbles a moment before getting his footing and wrapping his arms around Liam. He buries his face in Liam’s neck, feeling tears stinging at his eyes.

“Are you crying?” Liam asks him.

“No, of course not.”

“I missed you too,” Liam whispers. He pulls back to look at him, and Theo can see his eyes are wet too.

Theo brings a hand up, brushing his thumb across Liam’s cheek. “I’m sorry I was away so long.”

“It’s okay,” Liam says, leaning into Theo’s touch. “I’m just glad you’re home.”

“I am too,” Stiles says from nearby. “He was driving me crazy the whole way here.”

“I was just ready to get home and surprise my boyfriend,” Theo says, smiling down at Liam.

Liam smiles and leans in, kissing him softly. “You definitely surprised me. And later, I can show you just how happy I am to have you home.”

Theo smirks, “How much later?”

He hears Stiles groan, but ignores him. Liam has a look in his eyes that tells him he won’t be waiting long.

“Maybe we can sneak out after dinner,” Liam murmurs, nipping at his jaw.

Theo closes his eyes when he feels his tongue come out to lick at the spot, before moving down his neck. “Liam.”

Theo’s not sure whether he’s warning Liam, or asking him for more. His brain is warring with itself right now. On the one hand, he knows they’re still standing in the front yard of Liam’s parent’s house. On the other, it’s been so long since he’s seen Liam. He’s been dreaming of this moment.

He feels Liam smirk against his skin, “Are you going to be able to wait until after dinner?”

Theo pulls back slightly so he can look at Liam, a challenge in his eyes. “Are you?”

Liam sighs, “We’re going to have to. As much as I want to take you upstairs and get you spread out naked on my bed I know my mom will be pissed if she doesn’t get to see you.”

“Damn right I will,” Jenna says. Theo looks over Liam’s shoulder to see her standing there. Her hands are on her hips, but she’s smiling. “So get over here and hug me.”

Theo laughs and extracts himself from Liam’s arms so that he can walk over and hug his mom. She wraps her arms tightly around him. “It’s good to have you home, Theo.”

“It’s good to be home.”

She pulls back and pats his cheek, “Now I know you and Liam want some time alone. David and I actually need to go to the store.”

“We do?” David asks, looking between his wife and Theo in confusion.

“We do,” Jenna says. “We forgot to get something for dinner.”

“Of course,” David says, giving a firm nod. “That should take at least an hour. Maybe longer. You know how traffic is.”

Theo smiles and shakes his head. They all know there isn’t traffic in town at this time of day. But he still appreciates what they’re doing.

“Stiles? Are you planning to stay?” Jenna asks them.

“I think I’m going to head home,” Stiles tells her. “I just wanted to drop Theo off. I have a girl of my own to see.”

Jenna smiles kindly at him, “Of course, dear. We appreciate you getting Theo home safely. You and Lydia will have to stop by for dinner sometime while you’re here. And your father too.”

Stiles nods, “Will do.”

Theo watches as he leaves, and then Jenna and David follow shortly after. When they’re left alone, Liam grabs his hand and pulls him inside. The door is barely closed behind them before Theo finds himself pinned against it. Then Liam is on him, his mouth moving hungrily over Theo’s. Theo’s hands move to his hips as he pulls him closer.

“We should take this upstairs,” Theo gasps when Liam’s mouth stars moving down his neck.

He feels Liam smile against his skin, “I did promise to show you how happy I am to have you home.”


End file.
